A new moon with 2 shines
by rosalie-.rawr.x
Summary: There is new drama coming 2 Forks.Tia is a Witch wit a were-wolf family.Y does her family hate the pack in La push? Why does Jacob always want 2 be wit her?Who are the Cullens and why is Tia linked with them?...Wow what a bad summary..lol plz give chance!
1. a new moon

A new moon.

_Tialisa,_

_Sorry we had to leave again. There is trouble up north. Hopefully we will be back tomorrow morning. Your mother should be back tonight. Don't leave the house unless it's an emergency. Remember Tom and Dave are just outside if you need them. Be safe._

_Dad and brothers X_

I put the piece of paper back on my pillow and rolled over on my four-posted bed. I groaned. We had only been living in Makah for three days, and my dads had 2 go were-wolf and fight a bunch of bloodsuckers because the wolves in that area couldn't handle it themselves. Ugh! how many blood drinkers were there in the world?! I shivered at the thought.

Mum wasn't going to be back till late. She was probably collecting herbs for the next full moon. She said I had to do another protection spell because my other one was wearing off. All our spells store in our pentacle; it's a five pointed star with a circle around it. Every witch has to wear one or her spells won't be as strong and she won't be safe. I wear mine around my neck on a silver chain. I only take it off when I'm positive there's no danger and I don't have to do a spell, so normally in my house.

The clock read 11.04 am. I got out of bed and went to my window. I sat down on my window seat and looked outside at the lush green forest. I sighed. I didn't like living in Makah because it was close to forks, and that's where my best friend Sophie had been taken. It happened seven years ago. We were only eight at the time. We had come from our schools and meet at our secret tree in the forest. That's where they took her. I was showing her one of my spells and three stupid, filthy leeches at the speed of light, grabbed her and ran.

My dad told me he and the pack would do everything they could to find her. But I knew what blood drinkers did. It's obvious.

So since that day I knew I would never see my best friend ever again. My eyes started to sting and I felt a tear roll down my face.

Then my phone rang and it made me jump.

"Hello?" I choked out. I hadn't realised how dry my throat was.

"Hey tia, er...Are you crying?" It was my brother Jordon and he sounded worried.

"oh, hey JJ" I cleared my throat,"erm...kinda. I was thinking about when we used to live here" I knew he would know I was talking about Sophie.

"Ah...that" we both went quiet "I err, left you 20 dollars in the kitchen."

"Aw thanks! But I'm not allowed out of the house or past the gates, remember?" I explained.

"Well, I wouldn't know if you went out so I guess that means the others won't either" he encouraged, I laughed.

"Why can't our other four brothers be like you?" I teased.

"Not everybody can be as amazing as me" we both laughed. "Hey listen I gotta run now, but if u need an excuse for going out just say Suki was in trouble and you had to help her."

"Kk thx!" I forgot about my Suki. Suki is my pet wolf. Whenever a witch is born, so is an animal. And that animal stays with the witch until she dies. The pets' duty is 2 keep the witch safe and give power. Oh and to be a best friend! I smiled. My mum's pet was a white horse.

"Call me soon T, bye, love ya!" Jordon said.

"I will! Bye, love you too!" we hung up. Jordon was always capable to put me in a good mood. He was right. I should go out! I will find Suki and we can explore a little. With that thought, I half ran to my on suite bathroom and started getting ready.

*

I almost tripped over my feet on my way down my massive, wide stair case; but caught myself on the smooth wooden railing. My house was four stories high, over 100 years old and painted a faded white. The walls and floors were both matching shades of dark wood, and hung on the walls were paintings of all sorts. The high beamed ceilings held massive, beautiful chandeliers.

I half ran to the kitchen and took the 20 dollars from the black marble counter. I slid on the white tiled floor to grab my keys from the light wooden cabinet.

I ran out the kitchen, into the long hallway. I grabbed my light grey, zip-up hoodie and kicked on my black dolly shoes; and rolled the ends of my skinny jeans up a little bit. My long, dark curls were tied back in a ponytail and my eyes were green since I was in a excited, happy mood. Oh that's another witch thing, eye colour changing. Weird huh? But not completely different colours, they are all kinda similar. When I'm in a fairly casual mood my eyes are hazel. When sad or scared they go blue-grey. When mad, stressed or annoyed they go dark brown. When doing a spell they go blue. (Or if you're powerful enough they go bright white!)

I opened the left side of the huge, tall dark wooden doors and ran down the stone stairs. The weather was cloudy, wet and cold. I started walking down the 3 minute long walk- drive thru. I got to the big black gates but they were locked. Great. I looked over at the white, brick walls, a couple yards away, surrounding my family's house and land. The walls were about 12 ft high and had trees near.

I had to get out! There was no way i was going to sit around waiting for my mum to get back. Hell no. But what could I do?

A spell?

Yes! Of course! I could do a wind spell to help me over the wall! ... But the wall was pretty tall and I didn't have that much power left. The only spells i had mastered was a protective spell, a healing spell, a luck spell, a blessing, and a call upon the spirits. But the last three had 2 be done in a ritual.

What the heck? I had my pentacle so i might as well try. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on the wind. I opened my eyes and the wind was blowing around like crazy! I felt the power of the wind and pulled it to me, and held it there. I bent my knees; put my hands on the ground ready to jump. I could still fell the energy of the wind that I was holding on to. I pushed myself off the ground and jumped; at the same time I let go of the wind and made it push me up. Then I was over the wall, i released my energy on the wind, and i landed on my feet, on the ground.

".god." I breathed. I felt a bit dizzy now. I hadn't done a spell without the moon or Suki for almost 5 weeks! I couldn't move. I was still trying to get inside my head that I had just done that! And I just broke one of my dad's main rules! Ok for me, that was pretty bad!

I shook my head and looked at the forest in front of me. There was a trail leading to the Makah village but I wanted to find Suki first. I took a step forward and two figures came out from the trees.


	2. Getting out

**( I forgot to put this on my first chapter...opps)**

**A/N: **ok, this is my very first story, if i screw up on ANYTHING!!! please tell me!? Ok, so, I hope you enjoy my very first story! And there is loads to come so please keep up with me! Lol thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** *Goes up to random person*

Do I own twilight?

_No_

*Gets the book and sharpie, crosses out authors name and replaces it with her own*

How about now?

**Getting out.**

"Dammit!" I moaned.

"Good morning, Talasi". Tom said with a smile. I totally forgot about Tom and Dave! They were the guards of the house and when I was alone, the guards of me! I also had Enyeto and Mato who did the night shifts. They were a part of my dad's pack. Well they never got to go to battle so i sorta felt sorry for them because i knew how it felt. Ive always wanted to join my dad in battle, but im not 'strong' enough... Wait did Tom call me Talasi? Ughhh...

"I prefer Tialisa..." i said. Not smiling. Talasi is my native name. Well my full name is Talasi Tala Kiona White. I only get called Talasi by the tribe and family friends. i also have the nicknames tia and tala.

"It's quite cold today; you should have a bigger coat on." Dave said, also smiling. It was almost a smug look. I sighed.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied, still not smiling. They were both in front of me now and I could feel the heat coming off their bodies. They both had short black hair and both had a dark tan: and of course they were huge! But what wolf isn't? Tom was still giving me the smug look, while Dave was looking at the wall, and then back at me with a confused face.

"So what are you doing out here? Is everything ok?" Tom asked. Dave crossed his big arms. Then i remembered what Jordon had said to me on the phone and followed his advice.

"No it's not ok! I need to go help Suki!" i lied. I acted anxious and in a hurry. Tom and Dave glanced at each other. Then they looked at me.

"where is she?" tom said."I will come with you." Well at least id convinced him. But then again i have been told i was a good actress.

"She's somewhere in the forest" i explained "you could come but i have to do a powerful spell to find and make her safe. And my maha _('mum' in makah_) said other people are not allowed near me when I'm doing this spell" they didn't look like they cared. Oh this last part would get them "And my duwih ('_dad'_ _in Makah_) said I have to listen to my maha, so if he found out someone had stopped me from following her rules... "I looked at them with worried eyes. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Haha....

"I really should be going now or Suki will be in more trouble!" I told them. Fear was on both their faces. They nodded and went back to the forest they came from. I giggled quietly.

I ran into the opposite direction of the forest that Tom and Dave had gone. I had no idea where I was going, but I really didn't care. As long as it wasn't part of my family's land, I was fine.

*

I had been walking in the forest for about 10 minutes. I wasn't following any trail, just walking. It was colder and darker in the forest. The only heat I got was from the sunlight escaping thru the branches of the tall trees, Dave was right. It was freezing! And it was foggy as well!

I kept walking, and some twigs kept getting in my shoes! Whatever... I randomly started to sing 'Love story' by Taylor Swift. I laughed at the song. There's no such thing as love at first sight! And I didn't need a Romeo. With your dad being the chief of one of the biggest pack's in the world, I don't think even a bee could buzz past me!

At that moment, something jumped out from the bushes and pushed me down! I was about to scream when I realised it was a red- brown furred wolf. It was Suki! She got off me and made a coughing sound which was a laugh.

"Suki!" I complained, while getting up and brushing myself off. "That was not funny!" I tried to keep a straight face, but failed.

"_Yes it was! You should have seen your face! And your eyes! They were so grey!"_ Suki thought. Yeah another witch fact. Witches can understand animals, but mostly their animal. This was good since my brothers were wolves. Well half wolf... ok shape-shifters but wolves sounds cooler!

"Ha ha" I replied sarcastly. But I could never be mad at Suki.

"_So where are we going?" _she asked in her mind. We where now walking.

" i haven't got a clue" i confessed.

" good thing I'm here"

"I know. So are we near a village or something?"

"Not even close."

"" so we were just walking deeper into nowhere. Nice.

"Don't worry. We can just learn our way around this area I can still kinda remember my way around from when we used to live here." My eyes started to sting and I had a lump in my throat. Suki looked up at me with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry" she thought.

"No, it's 'k" I objected. "I really need to get over it" I didn't want to think about Sophie being taken away, because it would make me cry.

"_So how did you get over the wall?" _she was trying to change the subject and I was fine with that.

"Wind spell" I said casual.

"_Really? Oh wow! Well done! "_She sounded pleased.

"Thanks! It made me feel dizzy though!" I laughed.

"_Wind spells will do that. They make you light headed. And water spells make you lose oxygen."_

"Great. I can't wait to drown myself in air!" We both burst out laughing.

We carried on talking like this for ages. If someone saw me they would think I was crazy! Well, who gives a shit.

Suddenly Suki stopped looked to her left. No stared to her left. I looked down at her dark eyes and in the direction she was staring at, confused. She then growled, still looking in the direction.

"Suki?" I was worried now. What could she see? Then i heard her thoughts. She had heard a sound of someone walking towards us.

"Who is it?" I whispered. What a stupid question!

She made a sneeze sound, telling me to _shh _so she could listen. I kept listening to her thoughts. Then I heard it too. It was a pack of wolves by the sound of it. I gasped.

"Please tell me it's our pack..." I said in a low voice.

"_No. I don't know these ones."_ She replied, not looking at me.

"Ones?" I questioned, "Do you mean they are like my brothers?"

"_I don't know. Maybe. Well we are in Makah so there has to be some new shape-shifters around."_

"Maybe we should go help..." I thought about a young were-wolf in the forest and a girl getting to close." Or maybe we should just walk away quickly." I began to start walking, but Suki stepped in front of me.

"_I think we should go this way."_ She pointed her nose to my right. _"I can smell salty water and wet rocks."_

"It's called a beach Suki" I grinned at her.

"Ok a beach then. I don't get human words." She breathed loud from her nose which was a sigh.

"Well that's what I'm here for." I smiled down at her and I saw the smile in her eyes.

We carried on walking towards the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. How long had we been walking for? I got out my phone to check.

"Ugh!" I moaned. Suki's head shot up to look at me.

"_Are you ok?"_ She asked.

"No freaking battery left!" I groaned. How was I going to call Jordon to tell him i was ok! He was going to go crazy!

"_We_ _can just ask someone in the Makah village for the time" _She pointed out.

"And for a bloody phone!" I added "JJ is going to kill me if I don't phone him! He will be worried as hell!"

"_Well you don't have to wait long."_ As she told me that through her mind, I saw some bright light coming from the trees ahead of us: leading into the Makah village.

A/N. Ohhh now we are going to meet a few people! Yay! And a few bitches! DRAMA!!.....tehehe.

BUBYE!! xx


End file.
